The present invention relates to an angle adjustment structure for speaker system, which supports a woofer and a tweeter in a squawker, enabling the woofer and the tweeter to be simultaneously adjusted to any of a series of angular positions relative to the squawker.
A full-range speaker system is generally comprised of a woofer, a squawker, and a tweeter. The woofer, the squawker and the tweeter are normally arranged in parallel. There is known a speaker system in which the angular position of the tweeter and the woofer can be adjusted to the woofer. According to this design, the tweeter and the woofer are mounted on a rack, which is in turn coupled to a part inside the squawker by a ball socket joint. The angle adjustment structure of this design has numerous drawbacks as outlined hereinafter.
1. The cost of the angle adjustment structure of this design is high because its installation procedure is complicated and, the precision requirement for the ball socket joint is critical. PA0 2. When returning the tweeter and the woofer to the zero-reading position, it is difficult to keep the tweeter and the woofer at the center of the squawker accurately. PA0 3. The tweeter and the woofer may be forced into contact with the paper cone when adjusted to the lowest elevation, affecting the performance of the speaker system.